Journey to The Present
by Kiona76
Summary: It seemed that only Kagome and Inuyasha could enter through the well, until a spell was cast upon it, allowing Sango, Miroku, and Shippo into its depths...Can the others get back to their time period before they're stuck forever? Will be updated soon!
1. The Light

_Hey ppls! I decided to fix this chapter up and continue on with the story. So if you're new to this story, then enjoy! This is the very first fanfic I wrote on this site ( I think, that's what I had typed down before…) neway, enjoy and please review me if you're kind!_

_  
_  
**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own any of the characters in my story sigh

_**Chapter One: The Light**_

The fire blazed brightly as the cold winds from the north blew in. Kagome and the others huddled close, attempting to keep warm from the never ending wind. Kagome held Shippo tight in her arms trying to help the young kitsune keep warm. Miroku and Sango sat next to Kagome. Miroku was trying to persuade Sango into huddling close to him, however, a second later and Kagome saw that Miroku had the familiar red mark across his face which in Sango language meant no. Inuyasha sat across from Kagome on the other side of the fire. He looked deep into the flames, almost like he was in a trance. His mind was focused on Naraku and their task at hand. Finding the remaining jewel shards.

" I still wonder," said Shippo cuddling closer to Kagome as he spoke and shivered, "why we can't go inside Kaede's hut and warm up?"

No one said a word. Shippo looked up at Kagome, who frowned and looked across the fire at Inuyasha.

"What?" Inuyasha asked annoyed as he caught Kagome's gaze, "you want me to tell Shippo what that old hag is doing in there?"

They shivered, but it wasn't because of the wind. It was because when they first arrived, they had entered Kaede's hut, but what they saw made their stomachs turn. They saw the horrible sight of Kaede on the floor doing...

They shivered again.

"What?" asked confused Shippo, "what is Kaede doing in the hut?"

"Um..." Miroku said looking up at thought. If it were going to be one of them to explain to Shippo, no one would be better than Miroku. I mean, he did grope and flirt with woman his whole life, right?

Before Miroku got the chance to explain the birds and the bees to Shippo, a sudden bright light shot out against the sky. It was coming from the direction of the well. Inuyasha sat up and wondered what the hell was going on.

"What the hell is going on?" Sango said, speaking out Inuyasha's thoughts.

"Don't know," Inuyasha replied, "let's check it out" he stood up and put the Tetsusaiga's sheath through his belt.

"Where're coming too." Kagome said, also standing up along with Sango and Miroku.

Inuyasha nodded, and took off through the forest toward the enchanted well, where Kagome could travel from the present to the feudal era.

-----------------------------

As they made it to the well, they saw nothing unusual, but they still looked around nonetheless. Kagome walked over to the well and looked down, thinking about her mom, grandpa, and her little brother Sota. She also thought about her cat named Buyo. She missed them all a lot and her friends Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka. She also kind of missed Hojo, the cutest guy in school. But Kagome knew now was not the right time to daydream about her old life.

"Hmmm...see anything Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, walking over to her near the well.

Kagome shook her, "No, just thinking about home." Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a strange look in his eyes that he rarely gave. He felt sympathy toward Kagome. Sango and Miroku walked over to them, and looked down the well also.

"Wonder what that light was" Sango said, still looking down at the well.

"Doesn't seem anything too big." replied Miroku, following Sango's gaze, "Whatever it was, it's gone..." Miroku got caught off as a giant gust of wind suddenly blew at them with such force, that caused them to collide with one another, and knocking them down the well. They all fell, and Kagome and Shippo screamed, each holding on to one other. Finally they made it the bottom, only...they never hit the bottom...

**End Of Chapter**

_Phew! I finally decided to continue on this story. Firstly, I had to correct all the stupid mistakes I had made from 2 years ago. Yea, I started this story 2 years ago! But, I've decided to finish this piece. I really don't know where to take the story, but I know in time, I'll have an idea or something…maybe…who knows? Well, I hope you like the story so far and please if your reading REVIEW ME. I don't want to nag, but I don't appreciate it when people read your story and don't review. What's the point of reading? The only reason I write is to see what others think. So, if no one reviews, I will not write. Does that make sense? I don't think so, but oh well! So please, if you've read this far down the page, I think you should review. ._


	2. Down the well

-1

**DISCLAIMER**: Sadly I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters...

_**Chapter Two: Down the Well**_

Suddenly they all stopped, but strangely they didn't land in a crash. It felt as if they didn't even fall at all. Kagome and Shippo stopped screaming and let go of each other. Inuyasha and the others just looked around like idiots who didn't know where they were. Finally someone said something; "get your damn fat ass out of my face!" Kagome looked to see who said that then started laughing her head off. Sango also turned and she too started laughing. What they saw was Miroku's butt was directly in Inuyasha's face.

"This isn't funny!" Inuyasha yelled, his voice muffled because of Miroku's butt, "I'm serious! I can't breathe!" He started struggling, trying to get away from the evil butt.

That made the others laugh even louder, but after a while Miroku got up, and Inuyasha could breathe again. Although, maybe that was bad thing. Inuyasha now wanted to rip Miroku's head off. But before he could, Sango asked, "What happened?" She stood up and looked toward the sky, only...there was no sky. Only wood, as in the wood in the roof of the Higurashi shrine. Kagome and the others also stood up as Inuyasha began grumbling, "stupid monk, shoving his butt up my face, hey, if he wants to flirt with guys too, it better not be with me."

"Where are we?" the monk asked, also looking up at the wooded ceiling, ignoring Inuyasha's comment.

"I know." Kagome answered with a gasp, "we're at my era, the present."

Sango gasped too, "are you serious? How can that be? I thought only you and Inuyasha could travel down the well."

The others didn't know what happened either, but instead of standing there and doing nothing at the bottom of the well, they started to climb up the ladder that Kagome's grandfather put up. Shippo's fuzzy tail kept whipping back and forth in nerves, and unfortunately, it was Inuyasha who was below him on the ladder. "Damn it! Why is everyone shoving their butts into my face!" No one said a word, but silently they were laughing. Shippo jumped and ran up to Kagome's shoulder where he could be safe. After about a minute, they finally were out of the well. Inuyasha coming up last. As he approached the surface, he noticed Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looking around in awe and shock. There was one thing that kept popping into their minds, how could this be? Was it the light we saw responsible for this? Kagome finally broke the confused silence by saying, "Lets go to my house, okay?" Shippo nodded and everyone followed Kagome to her house.

As the arrived at Kagome's, she stood at the front door with a smile on her face.

"Ready?" she asked excitingly. Everyone smiled back in return, spare Inuyasha. Kagome opened the door and came face to face with Sota. He looked up at her with shock, and then his eyes went to Miroku and Sango. Then to little Shippo on Kagome's shoulder.

Finally, he yelled, "MOM!" and he ran back into the house. Kagome just looked inside thoughtfully, then after a second, she turned to the others and said, "Come on in! That's just my weird little brother Sota."

Sango didn't look so sure; "umm...Maybe we shouldn't be here."

Inuyasha just turned his head away as Kagome started to look at him. Kagome then said,

"Sure you can be here!" then ushered them all inside, except for Inuyasha who just stood outside with his arms crossed. Kagome turned to look at him before walking into the door and said,

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Why are you so upset?" Inuyasha just shrugged and walked past Kagome and through the door. _Whatever_, Kagome thought, following Inuyasha inside. When Kagome got inside she saw that Sango and Miroku were sitting at the table looking at her grandfather, who when spotted Kagome said, "Ah, Kagome! Your home at last!" Kagome looked at Miroku and Sango and saw that they were confused.

"Uh...Grandpa this is the monk Miroku" Kagome introduced pointing to them in turn as she spoke, "and this is Sango" she pointed, "and Shippo" Shippo waved from Kagome's shoulder as she said his name, "and everybody, this is my grandfather."

Miroku stood up with his hand out to grandfather Higurashi; "it's a pleasure to meet you old man"

Kagome's grandfather took Miroku's hand and shook it saying, "oh no, the pleasure is all mine." Then suddenly he realized something, "What did you call me?" he asked a little intimidated.

"Uh...Nothing." Miroku said quickly withdrawing his hand, and scratching the back of his head with it.

"What a great beginning." Inuyasha said sarcastically with his hands behind his head, looking up at the ceiling.

"Why don't you shut up, Inuyasha?" Sango said standing up.

"Feh" was they could hear from his reply. Then a second later Sota and Kagome's mom walked in.

"Oh" Kagome's mom said surprised, "Sota was right. Welcome home Kagome. And hello Inuyasha, nice to see you again"

"Whatever" Inuyasha mumbled embarrassed. Sota walked up to him and said in a very cheerful manner, "hi there dog-man. You're still my favorite hero next to Batman!"

Inuyasha just looked at him confused and thought, _who the hell is Bat-Man?_

"Ah...Mom? This is Miroku, Sango and Shippo" Kagome said, now thinking it was a bad idea for them to be here.

"Nice to finally meet you." Kagome's mom said, "Kagome's told us to much about you"

"Really?" Miroku said slyly, "and what has she said?"

Kagome just shook her head and said, "It's late, we should get some sleep."

Everyone nodded and Kagome and Sota showed the way to the couch and the extra bed.

"Here." Kagome said to Sango, "You can sleep in the extra bed room."

"Thanks Kagome. Your family is really nice." Sango said sitting on the bed, "wow!" she exclaimed, "this is really comfortable!"

"It's a mattress" Kagome explained.

In the living room Sota was showing Miroku where to sleep, "you can sleep on the couch" Sota explained pointing to it.

"The 'couch'? Never heard of it" Miroku said sitting down on the couch, "this is soft! It's almost as soft as Sango's..." Miroku just caught sight of Kagome and stopped.

"Alright in here?" she asked Sota and Miroku.

They nodded, and Miroku laid down as Sota left and went to his room. Not long after, Kagome left as well, heading to her room. When she got there, Inuyasha was inside.

"Finally you're here!" Inuyasha said exasperated as he saw Kagome walk in, "What took you so long?"

Kagome yawned and said, "Huh? Where's Shippo?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and said, "sleeping with Sango. Someone had to protect her from that womanizing monk." Kagome nodded in agreement and laid down on her bed.

"Let's get some sleep" Kagome yawned, laying her head on her pillow.

Inuyasha nodded and went over and sat on the bed next to her and fell asleep.

**End Of Chapter**

_Hmmm, I hate this chapter…Please review and say how horrible it is!_


End file.
